Altarians in the Federation
by trekboy
Summary: A STSGA crossover  Find out what happens when an Aurora class cruiser ends up in the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Class Cruiser

_Blessing Way_

Mella, Calvin, and Brian are a family. They shed tears as they watch their people leave for the ancestral home Earth, the war with the wraith had taken a toll on the Altarian people other then ascend, flee or leave they chose to start over in another dimension.

Closing the channel from Atlantis and sighing Calvin looked to his wife Mella and there son Brian they where the only crew on the Cruiser as such it was extensively modified to function with such small of a crew.

The Blessing Way was the first of its kind ever made by the Altarian people capable of replenishing its store of drones automatically, the most advanced energy weapons the race had, a hyper drive capable of crossing galaxies, powered by a ZPM and capable of making more, and had an integrated cloak the ship was a creation of this great race.

"Let's get started on making the final calculations" Cal said

Mella nodded

Brian bolted from the room with a quick "Going to work on my Jumper"

The parents only shook there heads to be you again they thought

"We should be proud you know how much work he puts into that ship" Mella said

"I know but don't you think he's overdoing it a bit" Cal said

Mella glared at him "No I don't its about time the Jumper was redesigned we had the same design for ten thousand years, It can now replenish its drones, has four energy weapons, shields comparable to THIS SHIPshe stressed, a standard hyper drive and powered by a micro ZPM" Mella said

Cal sighed in defeat

_A/N a micro ZPM is a creation of mine now its no where near as strong as a standard ZPM but it can power the systems of Brian's Jumper for a few thousand years, it's a little larger then a standard Go'uld control crystal_

"Prepping ZPMs" Brian said

The course of action the family had taken to get to a new dimension was to simply shift there shields to those of a stargate thus they should breach there home dimension well they are phasing into a transit dimension then they will release the ZPMs energy to make the area of space stable again and to prevent entry or exit into this new dimension.

"ZPMs prepped all three are good here" Brian said

"Running stargate shield program now" Cal said

The shields of the Blessing way shone now white but the blue water like substance of the stargate then it was slowly descending into a transit dimension it was truly a site to behold.

**Fluidic space**

A lone bio ship on patrol picked up something interesting a ship phasing through dimensions a feat only they spices 8472 where capable of this entreated the pilot he nudged his bio ship towards the other ship he was shocked to see a blue water like substance surrounding the ship it was shimmering in contrast to the yellow void of space that was their own.

A powerful telepathic connection was evident so the pilot made contact

He was in a city its design was beautiful and unknown to him "Can I help you" a voice asked

He turned to see a boy at about 20 earth years old his first instinct was to strike but in meeting with Voyager when they discovered the training facility they had learned to forgo these impulses.

"Why are you in our space" He asked

"We're peaceful explores we're leaving our home dimension to go to another one we will be gone soon and leave you in peace" the boy said

"How can I trust you" he said

"If you don't trust me then look as he pushed his memories towards the pilot he saw the history of his race and the war with the wraith as memory after memory was pledged with them.

"Very well you may pass" he said breaking off his connection

"It worked we can pass" Brian said raising the chair up.

"A good idea wife" Cal said smiling

"Using the chair to communicate with him" Cal said

"Mella blushed"

The pilot was reporting to his superiors when he noticed another opening in came Seven Borg diamond came through he called for more ships to meet him but they would not reach him in time. The Borg where firing there Nanoprobe torpedoes and he was dodging them like wild fire.

"He's in trouble" Brian said

"We have to help" Mella said

"If we deactivate the shield now we'll be stuck here" Cal said

Two glares made Cal flinch

"Bringing weapons on-line switching to standard shields Brian get to the Control Chair

"Let's do this" Cal said

**Find out what happens next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two is reposted with a different ending I didn't like how I ended the last chapter hope you like it.**

The Borg ships ignored the _Blessing Way _thinking it wasn't a threat that cost them five of their ships as three salvos of drones spat forth like a golden waterfall numbering in the thousands the drones tore through the shields and destroyed them.

_Bio ships incoming_

A squadron of bio-ships was making there way to the distress point; to their surprise five of the Borg ships were neutralized.

The bio ships formed a circle and formed their planetary beam weapon and took out the sixth ship but when they fired at the last ship a disaster happened the Borg channeled the beam at the _Blessing Way_ and exploded from being unable to handle that kind of power.

_Blessing Way a few moments earlier_

"I'm getting a massive energy serge form the bio ships in that formation" Brian said to the bridge

"There firing" Brian said as his systems were unable to read during the firing then the ship shook and systems exploded.

_Bio ships view_

The ship that was helping them took the full force of the planet weapon and to there astonishment there shield still stood.

_Blessing way_

Brian got up with a groan and a slight feeling of pain he was thrown from the chair platform.

"B-Brian to bridge" Brian said through the comm.

Mella and Calvin were getting up all the counsels on the bridge where not working there healing powers were working double time.

"Crack, Crack" was herd on the bridge Mella and Calvin looked on in fear the glass was cracking "Emergency force fields not responding" Mella said as she tried to coax one of the consoles to life.

"Emergency battery power is fried so is the door and manual release I can't open it" Calvin said

"Brian" both parents screamed

"I got it I'm going to the chair now" Brian said sitting down and reclining it Brian was about to enter the computer but the chair was damaged

"AHHHH" Brian screamed as he was shocked with enough force to make him lose conciseness.

"No regrets" both parents said holding each other in an embrace as the glass shattered and they where sucked into the void that was between the shield and the ship.

_Several Hours later_

The bio ships watched as two of the craft drifted in between the shield they where circling the ship slowly waiting.

Brian felt pain in his back as he tried to get up out of the chair, his back defiantly had burns.

It was then Brian remembered the last events as he hobbled to a station what he read filled him with fear two dead bodies the bodies of his parents.

Brian lowered the shield and took his jumper to retrieve the bodies as he got them he was bombarded with a telepathic message.

_Telepathic message_

"You fought for us yet you barely knew us you saved many of our people, we are sorry for your loss you fought bravely you have an ally with us if there is anything we can do please let us know."

"_I just want to repair my ship and leave, I have to carry on for my parents and as the last of my people." Brian said_

"_Very well we will await your signal to leave our space we leave you in peace and wish you luck on the other side" 8472 said._

It took a week of slow repairs but Brian was able to make _The Blessing Way_ workable again thanks to nanites, Brian learned not to fear the nanites like his people did during the replicator war these were Brian's specially designed nanites but some things Brian can't control.

**Find out what happens next chapter **

**Hint has something to do with a human form replicator**


	3. Chapter 3

_Federation space_

Brian and ship had just entered federation space and were cloaked the repairs are going slow the nanites were doing their best; Brian smiled as he looked at the silver goo infested bridge.

Brian let out a sigh "I wish I had another soul on this ship" Brian said as the stress of being alone on _the Blessing Way_, his parents deaths, and just being in a place he knew nothing about played about in his mind as he went to his quarters for some sleep.

_The next day_

Brian was groggy as soon as he walked out of his quarters he bumped into someone

"Ahh" Brian screamed backing up to the bulkhead

Standing before him was a man wearing Altarian clothing, black short hair, brown eyes, and a muscular frame he looked at Brian with a fierce determination look.

"Its good to finally meet you creator" said the man

"Wha—How?" Brian asked still scared

The man smiled and walked towards Brian

"You created me or I should say us, I'm what you would call a human form replicator" He said.

"And to answer your how when we were done repairing the bridge we took note of your earlier request we made a decision and I was created out of the group" the man said

"What you name" Brian asked getting up his curiosity getting the better of him

"I have none creator" Said the man

"How about Mal" said Brian?

"I will accept that name" Mal said

"What's your function" Brian asked

Mal frowned "I was programmed to repair and build" Mal said

"I can control all nanites within the ship" Mal said

"Anything else" Brian asked "Nothing yet you will have to program me a bit more" Mal said

"So you don't mind me altering your base code" Brian asked "No" Mal said

_**A few hours later**_

Brian had altered Mal's base code for the fallowing to protect Brian, repair the ship, take command of the ship if need be Obey Brian's orders and to not harm Brian, apart from that Brian gave Mal the ability to use Altarian healing powers.

"We need to find out who's out there and their intentions I'm taking my jumper for recon, I'll be back soon" Brian said

"Good luck I will monitor you from the ship" Mal said.

Everything was running smoothly until Brian tried to jump into hyperspace a feedback serge started from the hyperdrive engines they were damaged with the battle with the Borg.

"Blessing Way emergency hyperdrive shut down, "Oh god I'm caught in a moons gravitational pull, sub light engines damaged by the serge I can't break free, I'm going down" Brian said as the transmission fizzled out.

Mal engaged a course to find him but it would take two hours to reach him.

**DS9 (ten minutes ago)**

"Commander we're detecting an energy vortex of some kind" Dax said

"It's similar to Borg Tran warp" Worf said gruffly

"It's a ship, looks like a shuttle getting data on it now; It's no design in our databases, weapons unknown, its giving off a lot of energy, alloy not found" Dax said confused

"Its engines are damaged its being pulled into Bajor 3s orbit its crashing" Dax said

"Take a rescue team, and a security detail, Doctor report to landing pad C" Sisco said

The landing team was cautious with facing the Borg again, or at least they hoped it wasn't

"Doctor there's a survivor over here" Odo said

"Bashier to DS9 Commander the pilot is human" Bashier said baffled.


End file.
